L'Histoire d'un Shinigami et d'une Démone Tome 5 (Hors-série)
by Angelika Phantomhive
Summary: Je sais que j'ai mis fin à l'histoire au tome 4, mais dais fois, j'ai pas de fond. Ici, nous verrons comment les principes anti-démons de William vont en prendre un méchant coup...pas avec Sébastian. Je vois mal William aux hommes en dehors de Grell.
1. Prologue

L'Histoire d'un Shinigami et d'une Démone. Tome 5 (Hors-série)

_Note avant-fic de l'auteure._

_Toute cette histoire ce serait dérouler si le tome 4 et le dernier chapitre du tome 3 ne se seraient jamais déroulé. Alors Angelika n'aurait jamais revu Integra Hellsing et elle n'aurait jamais fait de la gymnastique-lutte avec Ran Mao. Tout ce récit se portera essentiellement sur sa fille, Raven Phantomhive et notre Shinigami préféré à la «Je vous jure». Une chose que l'on n'aurait jamais crue possible, même pour des immortels, même dans nos rêves les plus cinglés, et même avec Grell dans le coin._

_Bonne lecture._

Prologue.

William n'en revenait toujours pas. Il avait tout finit son travail de la journée! Pas d'heures supplémentaires non rémunérées! Pas de Grell Sutcliff sur le dos! Pas de sots dont il faut réparer les gaffes parce qu'ils ne savent pas faire leur job!

Mais il y avait un hic…qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

Il avait terminé et il n'était que 13h45. William se demandait bien quoi faire, lui qui ne manquait d'ordinaire jamais d'ouvrage. Il fit tourner son stylo pendant un bon 15 minutes sans se désennuyer. Peut-être…il dit bien PEUT-ÊTRE, qu'il aurait bien voulu que Grell le dérange en ce moment. Quoi qu'il n'était pas prêt de revenir le voir après la correction qu'il lui avait mise suite à son excès de colère. Ce qui l'avait amené à être soigné chez les Phantomhive.

Il se alors choir dans son fauteuil et soupira. Il me massa les yeux après avoir enlevé ces lunettes….quand soudainement…

Tiens, en parlant de Phantomhive…


	2. Au Manoir Phantomhive

Chapitre 1.

Au Manoir Phantomhive.

William se demandait encore pourquoi il fesait ça. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait mis dans sa tête couverte de cheveux tous gommés de gel d'aller chez son pire ennemi (en dehors de Grell). Certes, il n'avait rien contre la comtesse, mais il n'oubliait pas qu'elle s'était mariée à un démon…Sébastian Michaelis.

Il se posa cette question jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve malgré lui devant l'imposant manoir des nobles du mal. Et ce fut aussi contre son gré qu'il tapa à la porte. Ce fut une jeune femme dans la vingtaine à l'abondante chevelure caramel portant un patch qui lui ouvrit.

- Ha! William! C'est vous.

- Oui, c'est moi.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici? Vous n'avez pas de travail aujourd'hui?

- Si, mais je l'aie fini en avance, donc je suis venu prendre des nouvelles de votre…heum, heum…de votre f…

- De ma fille Raven, acheva Angelika.

- C'est ça. Comment se porte-t-elle?

- Très bien, merci. Mais entrez, voyons. Ne restez pas dans le cadre de porte.

William passa le passage et fut dans le hall d'entrée. Lui qui n'avait vu le manoir de la chambre où il avait été soigné trouva la grande demeure victorienne très belle.

- Votre diable de mari n'est pas là?, demanda le Shinigami.

- Non. Il est sorti faire quelques petites commissions en ville…Attendez, je vais appeler Raven.

Et elle lança un «Raven! Viens, descends, nous avons de la visite!». Ça ne fut pas long que William ne voit une petite silhouette en haut des escaliers menant aux autres étages. Elle mesurait environ 70 centimètres, arborant une opulente toison caramel attachée en queue de cheval bouclettée et portait une petite robe courte rouge framboise avec des bottines pour enfant brunes et une culotte-ballon. Elle afficha un sourire mignon et attendrissant à la vue du Shinigami et descendit les marches précipitamment. Elle lui sauta aussitôt dessus et il la récupéra dans ces bras. Quand Raven fut à peine dix centimètres de lui, il put constater qu'elle avait les mêmes yeux rouges sanguins que son père.

- Villiam!, s'écrit-elle.

- Que-quoi?

- Ha! Ha! Ha!, ricane sa mère. Et oui, William, Raven a une excellente mémoire des visages. Ce qui fait qu'elle se souvint parfaitement de vous, même si votre dernière visite remonte à deux ans.

Au même moment, l'horloge du hall sonna 15h. Angelika écarquilla les yeux et s'exclama.

- Oh non! Je vais être en retard pour ma réunion avec les fournisseurs!...

Elle jeta un regard à William qui tenait Raven et se dit qu'elle allait probablement regretter ces paroles, mais lui dit tout de même.

- Euh, William…pourriez-vous garder Raven le temps que j'en finisse avec le boulot?

- Quoi!? Moi?! Garder…?!

Cependant, elle ne lui laissa pas le temps d'achever qu'elle avait déjà attraper son attaché-case et son manteau, avait embrassé Raven sur le front et filait vers la sortie.

Elle cria juste avant de monter dans la calèche.

- Raven connaît déjà tout ce qu'il faut faire! Il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter!

Et voilà, William regardait le carrosse s'éloigner, une petite démone dans les bras, devant jouer les bonnes d'enfant…et ne sachant pas quoi faire.


	3. Une Mission Quasi-Impossible, même pour

Chapitre 2.

Une Mission Quasi-Impossible, même pour lui.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là, moi?

William se reposait la même question devant la vision du carrosse emportant la mère de Raven vers Londres. Celle-ci n'avait heureusement pas pleuré face au départ d'Angelika. Au contraire, elle agitait la main en murmurant des «Au voir! Au voir!» William remarqua que son niveau de langage n'était pas très, très développé pour son âge.

Après avoir salué sa mère une dernière fois, elle se tourna vers William, un grand sourire aux lèvres et lui demanda.

- Alors, on fait quoi?

- Hein?, se réveilla le Shinigami. Euh…je ne sais pas. Toi qu'est-ce que tu voudrais faire.

- Ma collation n'est pas avant quatte heures…Z'êtes un Shinigami, non?

- Oui.

- Pouquoi ne pas me raconter des histoires de Shinigamis? Mon papa n'aimes pas beaucoup les Dieux de la Mort, mais il ne va pas rentrer avant un bout…S'il-vous-plaît.

William craqua finalement à la demande de la petite démone et accepta. Toute contente, elle lui prit la main et le guida vers sa salle de jeux. Elle était comme n'importe qu'elle salle de jeux, mais en bien mieux. Les murs étaient vert sauge décorés de dessins de feuillages de plusieurs teintes de vert: mousse, olive, poireau, prasin, sapin, pistache, etc., des lucioles vertes-blanches et des animaux sauvages comme des faons, des lapins, des oiseaux et des écureuils gambadaient ici et là. On avait aménagé des étagères pleines de livres, des coffres à jeux et différents petites manèges pour enfant en bas âge. Un grand canapé, deux chaises à bascules et de gros cousin rond sur le sol couvert de moquette complétaient le décor.

Raven le conduisit vers le canapé pendant qu'elle attrapa son Peter Rabbit et s'installa sur un gros coussin pour l'écouter.

Légèrement confus, William se frotta les yeux sous ces lunettes et lui demanda.

- Qu'aimerais-tu savoir sur les Dieux de la Mort.

- N'importe quoi, répondit-elle.

Le Shinigami soupira silencieusement et commença à narrer son travail, ces collègues…Grell Sutcliff. William fut étonné de voir Raven rire joyeusement en écoutant les idioties du Shinigami flamboyant. Encouragé, il poursuivit, avec un peu plus d'entrain.

- Un 1er avril, alors que nous étions que des étudiants, Grell Sutcliff à eut son quota de bêtises et ce jour-là, un record d'heures supplémentaires de ma vie. 16 heures non payées…je te jure…

- Et il a fait quoi?

- Il a mis des somnifères dans la cafetière, collé des poissons sur le dos de tout le monde à sa portée, passer à la déchiqueteuse chaque rapport qu'un Shinigami terminait et il appelait n'importe qui pour n'importe quoi. Tout le monde avait la langue à terre à la fin de la journée. Mais heureusement, je lui aie fait payer pour son imbécilité.

- Et vous z'avez fait quoi?

- Avant de devenir un Dieux de la Mort à part entière et qu'on nous donne nos lunettes de Lawrence Anderson, on nous colle toujours un super gros examen-écrit, mais connaissant Grell, il n'avait rien fait pour se préparer, alors…

Flash-Back.

_- Grell Sutcliff, voici le document pour la procédure pour le nouveau, dit William en lui tendait un petit cartable d'un demi-pouce de large._

_- Pfiou! J'avais peur ce ne soit beaucoup plus gros! C'est rien ça._

_- Non, ça, ce n'est qu'une vue d'ensemble avec la tables des matières. La procédure détaillée se trouve aux archives. Elle prenait trop de place pour tenir sur un bureau._

_Et William lui tendit une clé et partit de son côté en lui disant sarcastiquement._

_- Bonne chance. On compte sur vous._

Fin Flash-Back.

À la fin de son histoire, Raven éclata de rire. William esquissa un minuscule sourire et se dit que finalement, ce n'était pas si pire que ça. C'était moins pénible que de gérer son travail et un collègue bin fatiguant.


	4. Affection

Chapitre 3.

Affection.

Angelika ne revint que vers 16h10 complètement crevée et trouva sa fille dans sa salle de jeux avec William qui lui donnait sa collation. Elle fut soulagée de voir que visiblement, ça c'était bien passé. Elle ne paraissait pas blessée et ne semblait pas avoir pleuré Et souriait et bavardait avec le Shinigami en mangeant ces quartiers de pommes enduites de caramel. La petite démone finit par remarquer sa mère et court vers elle, les bras ouverts.

- Maman!

La comtesse recueillie sa fille dans ces bras en l'embrassant et le débarrassa du caramel sur sa bouche avec un mouchoir.

- Bonjour chérie. Alors, tu t'es bien amuser?

- Voui! M. William est trop drôle. Il m'a raconté les bêtises de Grell Zutcliff.

- Ah bon. C'est bien.

Angelika s'avança vers William. Celui-ci s'était lever du canapé et lui fit face.

- Merci d'avoir gardé ma fille, William. Je vous en suis reconnaissante.

- Il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse, répondit-il en redressant ces lunettes.

- Non, c'est vrai. J'étais un peu désespérée. Je vous remercie.

- Pas de problèmes.

Angelika lui sourit et lui dit après un moment.

- Vous savez…Raven n'aime jamais aucune des nourrices, aucune des gouvernantes que j'engage pour s'occuper d'elle, prétextant qu'elles sont toutes des sorcières méchantes qui vont faire du potage avec elle…donc je me demandais…voyez-vous, j'ai beaucoup de réunions ses temps-ci et je me demandais si…vous pourriez venir faire un saut de temps en temps pour veiller sur elle….Comprenez…je ne peux pas l'emmener avec moi…

Le Shinigami écarquilla les yeux sous la demande et réfléchit un moment. Certes, il avait beaucoup d'ouvrage, mais les quelques heures qu'il avait passées ici lui avait bien changé les idées. Il jeta un œil sur son énorme agenda, constata que s'il n'avait pas tout le rattrapage de boulot de Grell, il avait quand même du temps libre.

Le refermant, il dit.

- Je pourrais bien faire mon tour. Je veux bien. Mais maintenant, il commence à se faire tard. Je ferais mieux de rentrer chez moi.

William allait se diriger vers la sortie quand il entendit de faibles pleurs dans son dos. Il se retourna et vit Raven s'agiter dans les bras de sa mère, les larmes aux yeux et tendait ces quenottes vers lui.

- Non! Non! Je veux pas qu'il parte! Je veux qu'il reste!

- Mais Raven, sois raisonnable, lui dit Angelika. Il faut bien qu'il rentre un jour.

- Non! Je veux pas!

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, dit William, je vais revenir.

Avait-il bien dit ça? Revenir?...Oui, il avait dit ça? Et bizarrement, il le pensait vraiment.

- Pour de vrai?, dit Raven en lui présentant son petit doigt. C'est pas des bobards? Tu vas revenir? Promis juré?

- Promis, répondit William en serrant son doigt avec le sien, affectueusement.


	5. Autres Anecdotes

Chapitre 4.

Autres Anecdotes.

Quelques jours plus tard, William revint au manoir. Il fut accueilli comme la fois précédente par Angelika. Mais cette fois-ci, Sébastian était également présent et le surveilla du coin de l'œil sceptiquement.

Angelika n'eut pas à appeler Raven que celle-ci descendait déjà l'escalier habillée d'une petite robe violette d'évêque et un ruban assorti nouant ces longs cheveux sur sa nuque. Elle lui sauta dessus une fois en bas.

- Bojour M. William!

- Bonjour Raven. Tu vas bien?

- Oui! Et toi?

- Bien. Que voudrais-tu faire aujourd'hui?

- J'aimerais la suite de l'histoire avec Grell.

- Bien.

Et ils retournèrent vers la salle de jeux. Angelika était déjà retournée dans son bureau pour travailler. Ça l'arrangeait que quelqu'un s'occupe de sa fille. Mais Sébastian resta adossé contre le mur, les bras croisés à fusiller le Shinigami du regard. Sa femme ne l'avait peut-être pas vu, mais il avait comme le pressentiment que cet homme allait ruiner la vie de sa fille.

Dans la salle de jeux, suite de l'histoire.

Flash-Back.

_Grell déposa les 48 boites d'instructions dans sa chambre de la résidence étudiante de l'Université des Shinigamis surchargé de cœurs, de guirlandes, d'affiches de gothique lolita et d'autres gogosses inutiles. Il prit la boîte marquée d'un #1 et prit la première feuille._

_- «Usage et entretient du son crayon pour la rédaction d'un rapport», lut-il…Euh, elle date de quand cette procédure?! (Vous savez que le monde des Dieux de la Mort est beaucoup plus avancé côté technologique. Ils ont les ordinateurs et Internet (C'est du bidon évidemment))_

_. . ._

_- Je vois que la procédure vous a montrer le chemin pour la machine à café et le réfectoire, lui dit William._

_. . ._

_Maintenant, les examens sont finit et Grell était devenu un Shinigami officiel. Il fesait semblant de travailler quand il y eut une panne de courant._

_- Oh non! C'est pas vrai!_

_- Vous ne pouvez pas terminer un rapport, Grell Sutcliff?, demanda William._

_- Non! Je n'aie plus accès à Facebook!, pleura le roux._

_- Oh que c'est embêtant, soupira le ténébreux. Il faudrait trouver une solution._

_- On pourrait envoyer un mail au service informatique, suggéra Grell avec espoir._

_- …_

_- Bin quoi?_

_- Ou on pourrait regarder la procédure, s'énerva William._

_. . ._

_Une montagne de documents formait un tas plus haut que Grell. Ce dernier se frotta l'arrière de la tête en tirant la langue devant la photocopieuse et un William renversé (Dans tous les sens.)_

_- Hé! Hé! Peut-être que j'aurais mieux fait de t'écouter et de ne pas appuyer sur OK pour 120 copies._

_. . ._

_William en était à se demander si Grell n'avait pas reçu un coup sur la tête était plus jeune ou autre chose…_

_- Waw!, s'exclama le Shinigami flamboyant devant la grande fenêtre des bureaux. C'est un ciel d'apocalypse, dîtes donc!...Oh, un éclair. Il y a de l'orage dans l'air! 1 mississipi, 2 mississipi…_

_William leva les yeux et s'en alla aux toilettes. Quand il revint, Grell était encore devant la fenêtre._

_- 26 mississipi, 27 mississipi…_

_Trouvant son comportement grotesque, il alla se chercher un café noir pour se clamer les nerfs. À son retour…_

_- 35 mississipi, 24 mississipi, 12 mississipi…_

_C'était limite si William ne se tapait pas la tête contre un mur._

_10 minutes plus tard._

_- 107 mississipi, 112 mississipi…_

_- Je crois que l'orage arrive, Grell Sutcliff, dit William, exaspéré._

_- Mais non, Willu. À 113 mississipi, il est à perpette maintenant. Crois-moi, j'ai un don, pour ça._

_- D'ordinaire, les gens à part compte des crocodiles._

_- Mais…c'est féroce, ses bêtes-là._

_- Remarquez, vous êtes comme le Mississipi, Sutcliff…Une fois sorti, vous êtes une vraie catastrophes._

_. . ._

_- Raaahhh! Mais il m'énerve, ses gars-là! Toujours à me faire des remarques! Faîtes attention à ça Sutcliff…Faut-il que je vous réexplique comment fonctionne la photocopieuse?...Ça vas, c'est bon je ne suis quand même pas dé…_

_Grell s'arrêta devant son bureau où une pancarte sur la porte disait «Bureau condamné.»_

_- …bile._

_. . ._

_- Voilà comment marche la photocopieuse, Grell Sutcliff. J'espère ne pas à avoir à ne pas vous le répéter une fois encore. J'ai perdu le compte._

_Et William partit effectuer son propre travail. Vexé, Grell s'attaqua à son ouvrage._

_- Il me prend pour qui, lui? Il pense que ça prend des maths sup' pour faire marcher ce machin._

_Il appuya sur le bouton On, mais oh malheur, ces copies sortirent en confettis._

_. . ._

_16h59. Grell s'apprête à sortir du travail._

_17h00. Tous les autres employés sortent._

_17h01. Grell est retrouvé piétiné sur le plancher. Il est ensuite balayé par le concierge vers la sortie._

Fin Flash-Back.


	6. Gros Changements

Chapitre 5.

Gros Changements.

Trois ans plus tard.

Grell soupira une Xième fois, les bras derrière la tête avec Ronald.

- On s'ennuie ici! Il y a jamais rien d'intéressant à faire ou à voir.

Mais au moment, William passa devant eux et Grell poussa un grand «HÉ!»

En effet, William n'était pas comme d'habitude. Celui-ci ne marchait pas de manière raide et contracté. Il paraissait plus reposé et détendu. Grell se demanda même s'il n'hallucinait pas. William SOURIAIT. Et ces cheveux tombaient sur son front comme autrefois!

- Est-ce moi où William-senpai parait de moins grognon que d'habitude?, demanda Grell.

- Peut-être qu'il se drogue.

Décidé de voir le fin-fond de cette histoire, Grell se cacha derrière la cloison d'un bureau et s'observa. Le Shinigami ténébreux se rendait à son bureau et en sortie quelques secondes plus tard avec son Doomsday Book et sa Faux de la Mort et sortie de l'immeuble. Grell en profita pour aller fouiller. D'ordinaire, William fermait son bureau à clé, mais un simple tour d'épingle lui ouvrit la porte…

- Euh…est-ce que je suis à la bonne place?

Grell s'interrogeait. Le bureau n'était pas comme dans son souvenir. Certes, il était propre et rangé, mais un dessin d'enfants et un nouveau cadre décorait l'espace.

Le dessin montrait une version classique du Dieux de la Mort, mais celui-ci arborait un taille-branche, des lunettes à larges branches et un porte-documents. Le cadre, lui, montrait une photo de fillette. Une adorable fillette châtaine aux yeux rouges. Il frôla la syncope à la vue du cadre, une petite plaquette y était visée et y était gravée «Raven Phantomhive.»

- MAIS Y EN A MARRE, À LA FIN!

Grell hurla comme une femmelette hystérique et se précipita hors du bureau. Il passa en trombe devant Ron qui tenta de l'interroger, mais en vain.

Il bouscula tout le monde et tous ce qui se trouvaient sur son passage et atterrit dans le mondes humains. Il prit la direction du manoir Phantomhive.

. . .

Une fois là-bas, il se rendit directement à l'emplacement des auras de William, Angelika et Raven. Ils étaient tous les trois dans un salon et prenait le thé. Dès la porte dans son dos et la Faux sur l'épaule, il se tourna vers la jeune mère et s'écria.

- C'N'ÉTAIT PAS ASSEZ DE M'AVOIR PRIS SEBBY-CHAN?! IL FALLAIT QUE TA MÔME ME PIQUE MON WILLU!

Grell sortit sa Faux de la Mort et s'apprêta à la planter dans les deux démones. Angelika s'était dressé pour protéger sa fille, mais une ombre l'encadra et la tronçonneuse de Grell ne l'atteignit jamais.

En levant les yeux, elle constata que William s'était levé et avait bloqué la chaîne avec son taille-branches.

- Vous ne toucherez pas à un seul de leurs cheveux, Grell Sutcliff!

Grell, et Sébastian, qui entre temps avait senti la marque du pacte lui brûler et s'était précipiter vers le séjour, écarquillèrent les yeux de surprise. Ils étaient bien les deux premières personnes à être renversées par les mots de William.

- Pourquoi tu les protèges, Will?!, s'écria Grell. Tu hais les démons!

Le Shinigami sombre sembla pris au dépourvu un court instant. Il comprit que quelque commençait à changer en lui. Il le sentait au fond de lui. Comme une sorte de boule de chaleur dans son estomac. Mais voulant tout de même garder son personnage, il dit.

- Disons simplement que mon opinion à quelque peu différé…cette enfant n'est pas comme le commun des diables.

Grell prit les paroles de son collègue comme une trahison et chargea sur lui en un grand cri de rage. Raven regardait l'échange de coups entre son bon ami et l'autre machin rouge en tremblant dans les bras d'Angelika. Elle poussa un cri quand elle vit William se faire désarmer et être projeté contre un mur. La peur de le voir se faire tuer réveilla en elle ses habilités démoniaques.

Elle sauta du canapé, tous plumes de corbeaux, griffes et crocs dehors et fonça sur Grell. La force de l'impact propulsa le Shinigami flamboyant à l'autre bout du salon et il percuta un vaisselier qui se fracassa sur lui. Il fut K.O. durant un moment.

Raven retomba sur le tapis en sueur et haletante. Elle se retourna vers William qui se redressait lentement en se massant son épaule endolorie.

- William!

Elle se précipita vers lui et le serra dans ces petits bras. William parut surpris, toutefois il répondit à son étreinte.

- Ça va? Tu n'as rien?, demanda-t-il.

- Non. Et toi?

- Je vais bien.

Soudainement, il la sentit trembler dans ces bras. Il baissa les yeux et vit qu'elle pleurait. Son beau visage était humide de larmes et elle serrait les dents pour ne pas sangloter avec.

- Je suis si soulagée, dit-elle entre deux sanglots. J'aurais été très triste s'il t'avait tué. Je t'aime William.

William ouvrit la bouche de surprise, mais rien n'en sortait. Raven finit par plonger sa tête aux boucles caramel et continua çà pleurer sous le regard arrière de ces parents qui traînaient Grell hors de la demeure. Le Shinigami brun attendit qu'ils sortent de la pièce pour resserrer ces bras autour d'elle.

Il chuchota à l'oreille de l'enfant-démon.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime Raven.


	7. Crystal Palace

Chapitre 6.

Crystal Palace.

Dix ans plus tard. Printemps 1905.

William ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où il avait passé une aussi belle décennie. Ces dix dernières années (où il n'avait évidemment pas pris une ride) avaient été les plus belles et les plus agréables de son existence…aux côtés de Raven.

Celle-ci, maintenant âgée de 16 ans était devenue absolument splendide et belle en grandissant. William n'était plus qu'un bon ami à ces yeux. Il était devenu un confident, un gardien, un soutien…et peut-être même plus.

Angelika, vis-à-vis de tout ça, restait neutre. Elle ne réagissait que si sa fille n'avait des ennuis. Elle jugeait qu'à son âge, Raven était assez grande et mature pour prendre soin d'elle seule. Son père, par contre, était d'accord avec elle, mais gardait quand même un œil sur eux deux. Même après toutes ces années, il ne fesait toujours pas confiance à William. Comment le pouvait-il?

Durant cette décennie, Angelika avait eu une seconde fille qu'elle et son époux avait prénommée Rachael. Raven en avait été très heureuse d'avoir une petite sœur.

William et Raven avait un peu plus leur relation en sortant ensemble de temps à autre, bras dessus bras dessous. Tous les passants dans les rues de Londres les regardaient en les prenant pour un jeune couple. William en détournait les yeux, Raven en rougissait de gêne.

Dons, un jour, alors que William avait enfin une journée de congé, il se rendit comme à son habitude au manoir Phantomhive.

Il fut accueilli par le regard froid de Sébastian. Il n'y prit pas garde et rejoignit le cabinet de travail de Raven. Il trouva celle-ci à son bureau à écrire dans un carnet, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres. Quand elle entendit sa porte cogner, elle sursauta et s'empressa de cacher son livre dans le bureau et de fermer le tiroir à clé. C'était son journal intime, c'était privé quand même.

- Entrez, s'exclama-t-elle en un souffle.

William entra alors et lui donna un léger baiser sur la joue. C'était devenu une habitude depuis quelques temps.

- Bonjour Raven, dit-il. Es-tu occupée?

- Bonjour. Non, pourquoi?

- J'avais pensé t'emmener quelque part aujourd'hui.

- Où ça?

- Au Crystal Palace.

Le visage de Raven s'illumina de joie. Elle sauta alors sur William en lui prenant le bras.

- Mais avec plaisir.

. . .

Donc, peu de temps après, ils se retrouvèrent à l'entrée à payer leurs entrées. Quand ils débouchèrent sur la grande fontaine de cristal.

- Regarde William. L'eau fait tout reluire à travers le verre, s'exclama Raven à son bras.

- Oui…Dis-moi alors, qu'aimerais-tu voir en premier?

- N'importe quoi.

Ils allèrent donc visiter chacune des allées. Byzantin, romaine, arabe, chinois, égyptien, la galerie photographique.

William lança souvent de discrets regards à Raven. Chaque jour, il le sentait, sa boule de chaleur augmentait de plus en plus…ces nouveaux sentiments aussi. Son sourire, la sensation de son bras sur le sien, sa chaleur contre son corps…tout ça le transformait.

Ils traversèrent la galerie de vitraux et arrivèrent à l'allée des bijoux. En les regardant, il se dit que l'un d'eux, en or sertie de rubis irait merveilleusement bien à Raven.

. . .

À la fin de la journée, alors que le soleil déclinait à l'horizon et que le palais était pratiquement désert en dehors des gardiens et des derniers visiteurs, William et Raven s'arrêtèrent enfin et s'assirent à la fontaine.

- Fatiguée?, demanda William.

- Non, pas tellement, répondit-elle en se frottant les yeux.

William la trouva encore plus belle dans les derniers rayons de soleil. Ces cheveux retenus sur sa nuque par un ruban brillaient de milles éclats. Sans qu'il ne le sache lui-même pourquoi, il attrapa la main de la jeune démone dans la sienne et planta son regard jaune-vert dans le sien rouge.

Puis, tout doucement…il s'approcha. Raven s'empourpra face à la proximité de William.

- Mais…William…Wi…

Trop tard, William avait déjà posé ces lèvres sur les siennes. Le premier baiser de Raven.

. . .

- Mais que peut bien faire Raven?, grommela Sébastian près de la fenêtre, un verre de vin à la main.

- Sûrement encore avec William, répondit Angelika sans lever les yeux de son livre. Mais au fond d'elle, elle commençait à penser comme Sébastian. L'inquiétude montait en elle.


	8. Sentiments

Chapitre 7.

Sentiments.

Raven riait gaiement. Elle et William se promenait dans le Hyde Park sous les arbres main dans la main. Ceux-ci s'étaient fait chasser du Crystal Palace après la fermeture et maintenant, se baladaient au parc en riant. Et oui, vous avez bien lu, en riant, même William. Il semblerait que le baiser l'avait décoincé.

- Oh William, dit Raven. Jamais je n'aie passé d'aussi agréables moments qu'en ta compagnie.

- C'est ce que je ressens aussi.

Raven lui fit un sourire et s'éloigna vers une colline sous les arbres pour admirer la lune dans le ciel. William resta à sa place initiale en la contemplant. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait éprouvé le sentiment qui bouillonnant en lui à l'instant. Ce qu'il ressentait allait à l'encontre de tous ces idéaux sur les démons, mais il n'y pouvait rien…il l'aimait. Il aimait tous d'elle. Sa peau blanche, ces boucles caramel, ces yeux de sang, son odeur d'amande, ces doigts fin frôlant sa peau, ces sourires découvrant ces dents blanches comme des perles, sa démarche gracieuse telle celle des cygnes…tous. Plus rien n'avait d'importance dorénavant dans sa vie en dehors d'elle. Pas même son travail ou l'abominable père de la jeune fille.

Alors doucement, il s'approcha d'elle par derrière et enroula une de ses boucles autour de son doigt. Raven tressailli légèrement, mais William lui mit une main sur le bras et lui souffla trois mots à l'oreille. Trois seuls petits mots qui firent faire le même nombre de fois cogner le cœur dans la poitrine de la jeune démone.

- Je t'aime.

Raven se retourna lentement comme si le temps s'était ralenti et encra ces yeux dans ceux de son gardien.

- Tu…tu…

- Je t'aime Raven, répéta William. Je sais que ce que je dis n'a aucun sens. Un démon et un Shinigami, mais je pense ce que je dis. Je t'aime tant Raven. Je donnerais ma vie pour la tienne. Maintenant je m'en rends compte…tant d'années à t'aimer en silence. Tant d'années perdues…quelle misère! Mais ce qui est comme tel est fait. Je t'aime Raven Phantomhive. Et je ne me lasserai jamais de te le dire.

- Oh William, soupira Raven en caressant la joue de marbre du Shinigami, les yeux tout brillants de larmes. Moi aussi, je t'aime. Nous qui n'avions commencé une relation de gardien/protégée quand j'avais trois ans. Je ne sais comment mes parents réagiront, mais qu'importe. Nos deux cœurs n'ont pu s'empêcher de tambouriner dans nos poitrines. Je t'aime William T. Spears.

Elle enleva tendrement les lunettes de William et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds. William combla volontiers l'espace entre eux et l'embrassa passionnément. Raven s'accrocha à son cou et approfondit leur étreinte. Le Shinigami noua ces bras autour d'elle et la surplomba de toute sa hauteur. Car il faut le dire, Raven était comme sa mère, c'est-à-dire, pas très grande, même avec des talons hauts.

Les deux amants mirent plus de fougue dans leur baiser et par mégarde, ils basculèrent dans l'herbe…***

_Note de l'auteure._

_Désolée, mais cette saison 3 restera ouverte à tous publics, donc n'espérez pas de scènes adultes._


	9. Arrestation

**_vava: merçi pour ton commentaire. C'est encourageant. Voilà la suite._**

Chapitre 8.

Arrestation.

William ouvrit doucement les yeux le lendemain avec la sensation d'un poids sur son bras et la caresse d'un toucher sur sa poitrine. Il baissa les yeux et entrevit les formes d'une jeune femme nue et endormie à ces côtés. Il se rappela soudainement. La nuit dernière, lui et Raven avait partagé une nuit inoubliable.

Il s'autorisa un sourire et caressa la douce peau de l'intérieur du bras de son aimée. Celle-ci ouvrit alors les yeux et sourit tendrement à la vue du Shinigami.

Ce dernier allait lui souhaiter bonjour quand ils sentirent un groupe d'aura de la mort. Des Shinigamis! Heureusement pour eux qu'ils étaient recouverts de la capeline de Raven et du manteau long de William.

L'un d'eux, un Shinigami brun portant un Faux de la Mort en forme d'une scie à branches fit un pas vers le couple. Raven remonta sa cape pour se couvrir tandis que William avait remis ces lunettes et s'empara de sa Faux, mais le brun l'en empêcha en le menaçant de la sienne.

- William T. Spears du service de contrôle des Shinigamis, vous allez vous rhabiller et nous suivre immédiatement. Vous ainsi que votre catin démoniaque.

. . .

Angelika et Sébastian étaient de plus en plus inquiets. Voilà le matin et leur fille n'était toujours pas rentrée. Leur cadette âgée de sept ans aussi était troublée. Ce n'était pas le genre de sa sœur à disparaître du jour au lendemain sans donner de nouvelles. Elle se tourmentait en tripotant ces jupes. Sa mère le vit et vint la rassurer.

- Allons mon enfant, cesse de te tracasser, dit-elle d'un ton doux en lui caressant ces longues mèches brunes. Je suis sûre que ta sœur nous reviendra bien portante.

Rachael hocha la tête en essuyant ces débuts de larmes. Au même moment, on entendit toquer à la porte. Sébastian donna une caresse sur la tête de sa plus jeune et lança un entrez.

- Par-Par…don de vous déranger, maîtres, bredouilla May Linn. Mais quelqu'un souhai-haiterait s'entre-tenir avec vous. Il attend dans le hall d'en-entrée.

- Qui est-ce?, demanda Angelika en se relevant, la voix aussi autoritaire qu'à l'accoutumée.

- Je l'ignore, madame, répondit la soubrette. Il est tout de noir vêtu et porte des lunettes. Mais ce n'est pas M. William.

Le couple Phantomhive s'échangea un regard. En noir, des lunettes, mais pas William. Qui était-ce?

Sans un mot, ils descendirent et virent en effet une personne inconnue dans le hall en noir et lunettes.

À leur arrivée, l'homme releva les yeux et fit une courbette discrète à leur encontre.

- Comte et comtesse et Phantomhive?, demanda-t-il. (Drôle hein, de faire appeler Sébastian comte)

- En effet, répondit Sébastian. Et vous monsieur. Nous n'avons guère le plaisir de vous connaître.

- Non. Émile Jarjayes. Je suis un Shinigami envoyé directement des autorités de la Mort pour vous annoncer une bien fâcheuse nouvelle.

Angelika et Sébastian haussèrent un sourcil septique. Ils commençaient à redouter ce que cet Émile Jarjayes allait dire. La petite Rachael était pendant ce temps en haut des marches, au coin du couloir et écoutait toute la conversation.

- Et bien, dîtes, dit Angelika, impatiente.

- Bien. Je ne vous cacherai aucun fait. Il se trouve que ce matin, nous avons arrêté le Shinigami William T. Spears…ainsi que votre fille, la baronne démoniaque Raven Seras de Phantomhive.

(Mettez la musique de catastrophe) Angelika, Sébastian et Rachael poussèrent un cri de stupeur.


	10. Devant le Patron

Chapitre 9.

Devant le Patron.

On emmena William et Raven par quatre Shinigamis au bureau du patron suprême des Dieux de la Mort. Chose ironique, dès que Raven eut mis un pied dans le monde des Dieux, une sorte d'alerte fut sonnée. Les Shinigamis durent remplir un tas de paperasses pour autoriser son passage.

Raven fut enfermée dans une cellule alors que William dût se présenter devant son boss. Un vieux et petit Shinigami bedonnant aux cheveux et barbe longues blancs portant de petites lunettes rondes pourvue d'une chaînette d'or sur le bout de son nez aquilin. Celui-ci, bien que d'ordinaire pas très sociable, affichait maintenant une expression de pur colère. Il était assis à son bureau, les mains croisées et braquait son regard vert-jaune sur son jeune employé, autrefois si sérieux.

- William T. Spears, lança-t-il froidement. Savez-vous pourquoi je vous aie demandé aujourd'hui?

William le savait très bien. Il en avait pleinement conscience. Il avait violé le plus grand interdit du monde des Shinigamis: s'accoupler avec un démon. Mais il n'y pouvait rien. William ne pouvait assoupir ses sentiments.

- Oui, répondit-il.

- Donc vous admettez votre grave faute

William cependant, resta muet. Lui qui avait toujours passé pour une figure d'autorité et l'image même du Shinigami parfait, ne pouvait s'abaisser à approuver son supérieur sur l'infraction qu'il avait commise.

- Répondez-moi!, s'exclama le boss. Admettez-vous votre faute?!

William demeura dans son silence. Ce qui énerva davantage le vieux Dieux de la Mort.

- Qu'il en soit ainsi! Vous et votre putain serez traduits devant les Tribunaux de la Mort afin d'y être jugés.

. . .

Angelika manqua de perdre connaissance à l'annonce de l'arrestation de sa fille aînée. Elle dû se raccrocher à son diable de mari pour ne pas tomber.

- Ché-Chérie!, s'écria Sébastian. Est-ce que ça vas? Tu es toute pâle!

- Comment veux-tu que je me sente bien après ce qu'on vient d'entendre…Oh non…ma fille…ma Raven…

Sébastian sentait bien la détresse de son épouse. Lui-même était dans un état second. Il passa ses bras autour d'Angelika et la serra fort contre lui tout en lui caressant le dos pour la réconforter.

- Chut, ne t'en fais pas. Je te promets de ramener Raven saine et sauve à la maison.

- Oh Sébastian, sanglota Angelika en s'accrochant à sa redingote de Corps-de-Roi noire.


	11. Visites

Chapitre 10.

Visites.

On avait enfermés William et Raven dans des cellules séparés dans deux blocs différents afin qu'ils ne puissent se parler. La jeune démone se sentait très mal à l'aise non seulement parce qu'elle était dans le monde des Shinigamis, parce qu'elle n'était pas habituée à ce genre de traitement, à la différence de sa mère, et aussi parce qu'elle n'avait jamais souffert d'une telle humiliation. William, quant à lui, demeurait d'une étrange neutralité. Il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'il était sorti du bureau du vieux Shinigami.

Dans sa cellule, Raven se tenait les genoux serrés contre sa poitrine assise sur le dallage froid contre le mur. Elle releva soudainement la tête quand elle entendit un bruit de l'autre côté des barreaux.

- Vous avez 10 minutes, dit un Shinigami.

Dès la phrase dite, deux silhouettes se penchèrent sur les barreaux. Raven reconnut sa mère qui tenait la main de sa jeune sœur Rachael. Elle se précipita vers elles.

- Mère! Rachael!

Rachael passa ces mains au travers du grillage et Raven les serra dans les siennes. Angelika, resta silencieuse jusqu'à ce qu'elle dise tout bas.

- Je t'en prie, Raven, chuchota Angelika en caressant sa joue d'un ton désespéré. Dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait ça. Dis-moi que tout ça n'est qu'un affreux cauchemar.

Raven baissa les yeux, honteuse et ne dit mot. Son silence prouva les horribles doutes d'Angelika qui poussa un soupir de peine.

- Pardonne-moi mère….Mais…je…hésita Raven, se demandant si elle devait avouer son secret à sa famille. Elle finit par se dire que ne pas le dire n'apporterait rien…Mais…je l'aime. J'aime William. Je suis désolée, mère. Je suis désolée petite sœur. Tout est de ma faute.

- Non, murmura Rachael en prenant la main de Raven et en plongeant son regard vert dans son rouge. Tu n'y es pour rien. C'est le Précepte des Immortels qu'il faut blâmer. Ça aurait pu tomber sur n'importe qui.

Rachael avait beau être très jeune, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'elle était brillante. Le Précepte des Immortels dont elle parlait décrétait que tout être immortel, démons, Shinigamis, anges, etc, ne tomberait vraiment amoureux que d'une seule et unique personne. Et ça pouvait même être inter-espèce.

- Je te remercie petite sœur….Tient, où est père?

- Il est allé rendre visite à quelqu'un d'autre, répondit Angelika.

. . .

Au même moment, dans la prison de l'autre accusé.

- Vous avez 10 minutes, dit un Shinigami.

William vit une ombre l'enveloppé. Une ombre ainsi qu'une aura noir et meurtrière. Il n'eut même pas à lever les yeux pour reconnaître cette personne. D'autant plus qu'on lui avait pris ses lunettes.

- Que venez-vous faire ici? Vous êtes venu vous réjouir de mon sort?

- Non, répondit Sébastian, d'un ton glacial (Vous aviez bien deviné que c'était lui). Ça ne me rapporte aucune satisfaction vu que ma fille est dans le même bateau que vous.

- Tiens donc.

Ils restèrent muets un moment, durant lequel Sébastian s'était adossé au mur, les bras croisés. Il brisa finalement le silence.

- Je savais bien que vous massacreriez sa vie.

- Pardon de l'aimer.

Sébastian écarquilla les yeux et dévisagea le Shinigami. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en entendre davantage pour comprendre de quoi il fesait allusion. Dans son for intérieur, il serra des dents et tenta de toutes ces forces de ne pas étrangler William. Finalement, il reprit contenance et lui lança un dernier regard avant de partir.

William n'avait fait aucun mouvement lors de la visite de Sébastian. Seules ces lèvres avaient remué. Il ne fit rien d'autre que respirer jusqu'à ce que le moment vienne.


	12. Le Procès

Chapitre 11.

Le Procès.

Voilà une semaine que le Shinigami et Raven avaient été arrêtés. L'absence de la jeune démone pesait sur le manoir.

Un soir, alors qu'Angelika bordait Rachael dans son lit, elle vit passer Sébastian dans le couloir pour se diriger vers la chambre de Raven. Elle le suivit discrètement et vit avec peine son mari assit sur le lit en tenant tristement un Peter Rabbit dans sa main.

Angelika sentit une petite bousculade sur sa jambe et vit Rachael courir vers son père pour le serrer dans ces bras. Les larmes au bord de la cascade, Sébastian lui rendit son étreinte plus fortement.

La comtesse se mordit la lèvre et réprima un sanglot dans sa gorge. La vue de sa famille incomplète et si affligée la rendait malade.

. . .

Le lendemain matin, Raven et William furent emmenés dans le Tribunal de la Mort. Raven fut mise dans une cage qui lui envoyait un choc douloureux si elle tentait quoique ce soit pour sortir et William installé à la barre des accusés. Sébastian, Angelika et Rachael étaient installés dans les gradins de l'audience, mais tous les Shinigamis présents les évitaient. Le procès fut dirigé par le Grand Shinigami, boss de William. Aucun jury n'était présent.

- Bien, s'exclama-t-il en abattant son marteau. Je déclare ce procès du 5 mars 1905 ouvert. Les accusés sont le Dieux de la Mort William T. (deuxième prénom inconnu) Spears, employé dans le service de contrôle des Shinigamis et de la démone Raven Seras Phantomhive, baronne de Phantomhive. Les charges contre les accusés sont la violation de la plus importante loi des immortels. L'interdiction d'une union de nos deux espèces. Le procès sera dirigé par moi, le Grand Shinigami, Baptiste Petit, secondé par la secrétaire Sonja André…que l'on fasse amener le premier témoin.

Le comte et la comtesse de Phantomhive eurent presque envie de se péter la tête quelque part tellement les choses commençaient mal. On avait quémandé Grell à la barre des témoins.

- Alors, commença le procureur de la Couronne, M. Gr-…

- Mademoiselle Grell, rectifia Grell en boudant.

- Mademoiselle Sutcliff, se reprit-il en grommelant. Vous connaissez M. Spears depuis longtemps, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui. Nous nous somme rencontrer à l'Académie des Dieux de la Mort.

- Et à votre connaissance, a-t-il déjà violé une loi des Shinigamis?

- Pour être franche, je ne sais pas car on ne le voit presque pas. Il est soit toujours dans son bureau, soit chez lui, ou chez ses trois démones de mes deux et Sebby-chéri.

À l'entendre, Angelika et Sébastian se retenaient par toutes les peines du monde pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge. À ce train-là, ce ne sera plus que William et Raven qui finirons en prison, mais toute la famille.

- Avez-vous été présent durant un quelconque moment de l'incident dont nous parlons?

- Oui, et même que j'ai tout vu!, s'écria presque Grell en tapant du poing sur la barre.

Mais, dès qu'il cessa de parler, un gros marteau de juge de la grosseur d'une colonne romaine lui atterrit sur la tête et la lui cogna sur la barre. Toute la salle se mit à éclater de rire, même William et le juge.

- Oups, j'aurais peut-être dû vous rappeler que vous étiez sous serment de vérité.

- Nya, ha, ha, ha!, se moqua sarcastiquement le Dieux de la Mort rouge en se massant le crâne. Puis il alla se rassoir à sa place.

- Bon, dit le juge en s'essuyant une larme. N'y a-t-il aucun autre témoin qui voudrait dire un mot?

Quelques autres Shinigamis levèrent la main. Dont Ronald Knox, Éric Slingby et Alan Humphries. Mais pourquoi, on se le demande? Tous ce qu'ils avaient à dire était soit d'une stupidité incomparable, soit ils avaient oublié une fois à la barre, ou soit que tout ce qu'ils dirent fut: «Finalement, je n'aie rien à déclarer.»

Le couple Phantomhive n'en pouvait plus. Tout le procès ne menait à absolument rien. Et Sébastian pouvait voir l'exaspération et la crainte sur le visage de sa femme. Celle-ci se tenait gauchement sur son banc, se tenant le coude de l'autre bras et se frottant les yeux, la tête baissée. Lui-même tenait fort la main de Rachael qui restait impassible.

Une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Il avait voulu la laisser de côté, mais voyant les circonstances, il n'avait pas tellement le choix.

Il se pencha vers Angelika et lui susurra à l'oreille.

- Je reviens bientôt.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et sortie de la salle. Angelika et Rachael le regardèrent s'éloigner interrogatives.


	13. Aide et Choc

Chapitre 12.

Aide et Choc.

Alors que des témoins inutiles passaient à la barre, Sébastian se rendit au plus vite à Londres. Il s'arrêta finalement à la boutique d'Undertaker. Celui-ci l'accueillit en ricanant la tête penchée sur le côté.

- Hi, hi, hi! Ça brasse dans le monde des Dieux de la Mort, n'est-ce pas? Que me vaut votre visite?

- Vous devriez le savoir, non?

- En effet. Hu, hu, hu!

- Alors vous savez sûrement pourquoi je suis venu ici alors que ma pauvre fille risque la mort?

- Oui…mais que voulez-vous que j'y fasse?

- Usez de votre influence pour faire pencher la balance. Vous êtes la Légende des Dieux de la Mort! Vous pouvez y faire quelque chose!

Étrangement, et pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, Sébastian vit un Undertaker sans réaction. Il était sans sourire, les bras croisés dans ces grandes manches et semblait fixer un point invisible sur un de ces cercueils.

Sébastian, n'obtenant pas de réponse, ferma les yeux, refoulant ces larmes et serra les poings et les dents.

- Parfait, cracha-t-il. Je vois que vous ne voulez pas m'aider…Moi qui pensais que vous aimiez bien Raven.

Et il sortit de l'échoppe en claquant la porte. Undertaker se tourna vers elle et dit pout lui-même.

- Je n'aie jamais dit ça.

. . .

De retour au procès.

Angelika vit Sébastian revenir environ 45 minutes plus tard s'assoir près d'elle. Il paraissait dans tous ces états. Rachael le remarqua aussi.

- Père, qu'as-tu?

- Ah…euh, rien chérie. Comment ça se passe ici?

- Une vraie perte de temps, répondit Angelika. Rien n'avance. À ce rythme, on sera encore là au XXIème siècle.

Sébastian soupira en se coinçant l'arête du nez entre deux doigts.

- Maintenant que tous les témoins sont passés à la barre, dit enfin le juge, je demanderais à l'accusé Spears de venir s'y assoir.

Les deux gardes de la Mort empoignèrent alors William et le firent s'assoir à côté du juge.

- William T. Spears, pourriez-vous nous dire, devant toute la cour, les raisons qui vous ont poussés à commettre cet effroyable crime?

William écarquilla aussitôt les yeux et vit que tout le monde avait le regard braqué sur lui et sur Raven. Celle-ci était tournée vers lui, l'œil brillant. Le pauvre sentait toute la pression de ces semblables. Il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang, sachant qu'il n'avait qu'une option.

- En fait…pour tout vous dire, votre Honneur, si j'ai agis de la sorte…sous l'influence de mes sentiments.

Le lourd silence de la salle rendit William plus mal à l'aise qu'avant. Cependant, ce même silence fut rompu par des cris aigus.

- QUI ÊTES-VOUS ET QU'AVEZ-VOUS FAIT DE WILLU?!, s'était écrié Grell, le pointant d'un doigt accusateur.

- SILENCE! SILENCE DANS LA SALLE!, s'exclama le Grand Shinigami en abattant son marteau…M. Spears, veillez être plus précis. Racontez-nous en détails.

- Je veux dire que je suis en amour avec elle. Je l'ai rencontré alors qu'elle n'était âgée que d'un an, puis je l'ai revue deux ans plus tard. À cette époque, n'étant encore qu'une enfant, je n'étais qu'une sorte de gardien pour elle. Mais les journées passant et les années s'écoulant, je la voyais grandir et devenir toujours plus belle. Et il y a peu de temps, j'ai enfin comprit l'immensité de mes sentiments pour elle. Je l'aime.

Un silence similaire au précédent envahie la salle. Les Phantomhive étaient tous bouche bée. Ils se doutaient qui lui avait fallu beaucoup de courage pour tout avouer. Le juge se racla alors la gorge pour réveiller tout le monde et dit.

- Mmh…je vois. Tout cela est bien beau, mais…

- Personne n'y peut rien!, intervint Raven de sa cage. Toutes les personnes dans cette salle sont au courant pour le Précepte des Immortels. Rien ne peut empêcher l'amour entre deux personnes!

Mais aussitôt, un choc parcouru Raven et elle poussa un cri. Sa cage l'avait attaqué.

- Raven!, s'exclamèrent William, Angelika, Rachael et Sébastian.

- Dîtes-moi mademoiselle Phantomhive, dit le juge. M. Spears dit vous aimer, mais vous…l'aimez-vous?

Raven s'assit tant bien que mal et fusilla le juge du regard. Elle parvint à lui dire.

- Oui…plus que tout.

Chacun dans la salle dévisagèrent tour à tour les deux amants. Le Grand Shinigami savait tous à propos du Précepte, mais il se devait de préserver la race des Dieux de la Mort. Quitte à en éliminer un représentant. Un sourire minuscule à la lèvre, il dit alors.

- Tout ceci est fort joli, mais il me semble que ce même Précepte implique deux individus nés non adultérins.

William et les quatre Phantomhive échappèrent une exclamation de stupeur.

- Car je pense que ce n'est pas tout à fait le cas pour vous deux…donc, je n'aie d'autres choix, en vertu des pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous condamne à…

- Un instant!, s'éleva une voix au fond de la salle.


	14. Rescousse

Chapitre 13.

Rescousse.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent automatiquement vers la source de l'interruption. Sébastian fut le premier à avoir un réflexe.

- Undertaker!

En effet, Undertaker…mais différent. Il portait un grand manteau noir, des lunettes à montures argentée et tenait sa grande Faux de la Mort sur son épaule.

- Un instant je vous prie, dit-il. Il avança vers l'estrade du Grand Shinigami et fit un rapide sourire aux accusés.

- Messire Undertaker, s'exclama le juge. Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite?

- Je suis venu pour vous dire que vous étiez sur le point de commettre une grosse bourde.

- Vous m'en voyez navré monsieur, mais le temps de paroles des témoins est terminé. Je ne puis vous laisser…

- Puis-je vous faire rappeler, Grand Shinigami, une petite histoire d'il y a 191 ans. Une charmante jeune rousse au regard de saphir…

- D'accord! D'accord! C'est bon! Vous pouvez parler!, l'interrompit-il brutalement. (Petite anecdote de French Cancan )

Quelques pervers dans la salle lâchèrent un grognement de frustration.

Undertaker planta sa Faux dans le plancher et sortit de son manteau deux Doomsday Book. Deux parmi tant d'autres de la Bibliothèque.

- Je vous présente les Lanternes Cinématiques incomplètes de la comtesse Angelika Phantomhive et de la baronne Raven Phantomhive.

- Et?

- Si votre Honneur veut bien me laisser finir, s'impatienta la Légende. Vous remarquerez que dans la Lanternes de la comtesse, il est écrit que son mariage à eut lieu le 18 janvier 1895. Et dans celle de la baronne, on mentionne que sa date de conception est le 14 décembre 1895 et sa date de naissance est le 27 juin 1895.

- Et?, répéta le Grand Shinigami, profondément ennuyé.

- Donc, si l'on procède par logique, la jeune Raven ne peut être une bâtarde étant donné qu'elle est née après le mariage de la comtesse. Elle est par conséquent une enfant non-adultérin.

Ce fut au tour du juge d'être bouche bée. Il n'avait absolument pas pensé à regarder les faits sous cet angle. La colère germa en lui comme un geyser. Néanmoins, il devait reconnaître qu'Undertaker avait entièrement raison.

- Bon, grogna-t-il. Étant donné les preuves irréfutables dont vous nous avez fournies, je déclare par la présence les charges levées.

Et il abattit son marteau.


	15. Épilogue

Épilogue.

La porte de la cage fut à peine ouverte que Raven se jeta dans les bras de William.

- Merci…merci de tout cœur Undertaker, pleura Raven en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

- Hé, hé, hé! Ce n'est rien.

- Oh non, intervint Angelika. Nous vous devons beaucoup. Sans vous, Raven et William seraient morts.

- De rien.

- En tout cas, venez faire un tour chez nous quand vous voudrez, dit Sébastian.

- Avec plaisir. Ça me permettra de faire enfin la connaissance de votre petite deuxième.

- Pourquoi pas tout de suite, dit Raven. Petite sœur…Bin…petite sœur?

Contre toute attente, la petite Rachael était introuvable. Les trois démons et les deux Shinigamis la cherchèrent du regard.

- Séparons-nous, suggéra Sébastian.

Et ils partirent chacun de leur côté. Entre-temps, la salle s'était vidée complètement. À peu près dix minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'un grand cri de malheur se fit entendre à travers tout le tribunal. Angelika, Raven, William et Undertaker reconnurent la voix de Sébastian et se précipitèrent pour en découvrir la cause.

À la vue de ladite cause, Angelika s'effondra sur ses genoux près de Sébastian.

Rachael était assise à même le sol dans un placard à balai et causait tranquillement avec Grell. Mais c'était leur position qui traumatisait ces pauvres parents.

L'espace qui séparait leurs deux têtes n'était que de 3cm ½, Grell avait passé un bras par-dessus les épaules de la jeune démone et ils se tenaient les deux mains. C'était pas la peine de faire un dessin à personne pour comprendre la situation. Rachael et Grell…le Précepte…enfin…vous avez pigé?!

- NNNNNOOOOOONNNNNN!, s'écria Sébastian, le visage au ciel. N'importe qui mais pas LUI!

Angelika, elle, tapait des poings sur le carrelage. William se cognait la tête sur le mur à la pensée de Grell comme beau-frère/sœur.

- Et c'est repartit, ricana Undertaker.

. . .

Finalement, une semaine après ces étranges évènements, et à la grande stupéfaction des collègues de William, celui-ci célébra son mariage avec Raven puis, deux ans plus tard, vint au monde leur fils, Victor William Spears. Un portrait craché physique et caractériel de son père, mais ayant les mèches ondulées de sa mère. Il devint le premier hybride de Dieu de la Mort et de démon de tous les temps. Mais ses parents, voulant qu'il ait une enfance normale, il grandit comme n'importe quel gosse et entra au collège Weston. Il y devint une figure d'autorité et s'éleva rapidement au rang de préfet de la Maison Bleue et eut comme subordonné le petit-fils de Lawrence Bluer.

Et si vous vous demandez ce qu'est devenu Grell…bin j'ai des p'tites nouvelles pour vous. C'était une farce, précédemment. (Croyez quand même pas que je vais faire de Grell le deuxième gendre de Sébastian et d'Angelika. Y'a des limites aussi!) Grâce à l'avancer fulgurante de la science des Dieux de la Mort, plusieurs décennies plus tard, il parvint enfin à devenir une femme. Il/Elle se trouva un Shinigami lui ressemblant et ils eurent une fille prénommée Marie-Rose (J'aime pas trop le nom, mais c'est celui qui lui convient) qui fut le sosie de Grell: long cheveux rouges, les yeux verts-jaunes et tendance à courir après les hommes…bin qu'elle s'intéressait autant aux hommes qu'aux femmes. En grandissant, elle eut sept petits-amis et tous furent morts de maladies. On colporta la rumeur qu'elle les avait empoisonnés. On ne tarda pas à la surnommée Bloody Mary. Mais Marie-Rose s'en moquait et continua son travail de secrétaire et d'assistante à la Shinigami Compagny.

Fin.

_Note de l'auteur._

_Hi! Hi! Hi! C'est vrai que j'avais dit «Fin» à la fin de la deuxième partie du Volet 4, mais que voulez-vous, je sais pas m'arrêter des fois. C'est plus fort que moi. J'espère que vous avez aimé._

_À la prochaine._


	16. Épisode Spécial

Épisode Spécial.

L'Ouverture du Tournoi de Cricket.

_Note de l'auteur._

_Là encore, je n'ai pas de fond. Que voulez-vous, quand j'écris, j'écris. Dans cet épisode, je rajoute quelques personnages plutôt bizarres qui feront sûrement faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête._

Tout le collège Weston était en effervescence. L'arrivée du Grand Tournoi de Cricket. Victor W. Spears, bien qu'âgé de quelques décennies, affichait encore les trait d'un adolescent de 17 ans. Il s'était défié de lire tous les livres de la bibliothèque du manoir familiale des Phantomhive avant d'entrer au collège…ce qui lui prit un peu de temps.

Le jeune hybride, dans sa belle tenue de cérémonie marchait au-travers de l'immense foule, cherchant ses parents et ses grands-parents. Il était à mi-chemin de les rejoindre qu'une masse rouge lui fonça dessus. Vincent eut juste le temps de s'écarter.

Il se retourna vers la furie et aperçue une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années aux cheveux rouges lui descendant jusqu'aux genoux, aux yeux de Dieux de la Mort et à la poitrine plus que généreuse. Elle portait une fourrure noire aux épaules et une robe rouge bustier au décolleté plongeant et ouvert à la cuisse.

- Mais quel joli garçon, fit-elle avec une voix sensuelle. Comment t'appelles-tu, mon beau?

- Je n'ai pas à vous répondre. Veillez me laisser passer.

- Quelle froideur. Quoi qu'il en soit, moi, mon petit nom, c'est Marie-Rose.

- Grand bien vous fasse.

Et il la contourna pour retrouver sa famille. Elle avait été rejointe par Undertaker, sa femme Saskia et son fils Neuro.

(Saskia est la fille du directeur présent de Scotland Yard. Bien qu'elle fût issue de la noblesse, elle porte ses cheveux mauves courts, porte des vêtements à la gitane et se baladait toujours à la maison pieds nus. C'est son caractère un peu «Holé» et ses grands yeux blancs qui ont charmé le croque-mort. De cette union, est né Neuro. Un gamin à l'exactitude de son père, tout aussi bien physique que mentalement. Il est devenu le préfet des Loups Pourpres.)

- SÉBAS-CHAN! WILLU!, s'écria une voix bien familière aux concernés. Ceux-ci pivotèrent au moment même où Grell leur sautait dessus.

- Chérie! Laisse-les tranquille, lui reprocha son mari.

- Désolée mon loup, mais c'est juste qu'ils me font encore de l'effet.

- Mais que faîtes-vous ici, Grell Sutcliff?, lui demanda William en éloignant son fils de l'énergumène.

- Bin, en fait…je ne pouvais pas attendre encore et je voulais absolument vous la présente. Réfléchie Willu. Elle pourrait faire une très bonne épouse pour ton fils et ça permettrait d'unir nos familles.

- Mais de qui parlez-vous?

- Marie-Rose! Viens ici, ma chérie.

Et la fille qui avait sauté sur Victor s'approcha. Si on la mettait à côté de Grell, on aurait juré voir des jumelles, ou presque. La poitrine de Marie-Rose était deux fois plus grosse et ses lunettes de Shinigami avaient une forme différente.

- Vous?!, s'exclama le fils de Raven et de William.

- Ohhhh! C'est donc lui, le beau jeune homme dont tu m'as parlé, maman? Il est vraiment très mignon…Mais je dois dire que sa mère et ses grands-parents ne sont pas mal aussi.

- Hahaha! Tu as d'excellents goûts pour les hommes. Mais ne t'approche pas trop de la gamine au patch. Elle pourrait te corrompre.

- Comment?!, s'exclama Angelika. Mais je vais te couper en quatre, mon espèce de…!

Elle ne put finir que son mari la retenait pour éviter les scandales.

- Oui grand-mère. Ne vous en mêlez pas, je vous prie, dit Victor en lui mettant un main sur l'épaule. C'est à moi de régler ça.

- Victor…chuchota Rachael.

- Non, ma tante.

Le jeune homme s'approcha de Marie-Rose et enleva ses lunettes. Aussitôt, son charme diabolique fit effet. Marie-Rose en rougit.

- Oh Victor…

- Marie-Rose, je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire…

- Oui…?

Le facies du jeune hybride s'assombrit d'un coup et soudainement, il empoigna la fille de Grell par la taille pour la faire voler 100m plus loin. Il s'en frotta les mains par la suite.

- Jamais je ne marierais une femme aussi peu cultivée et avec si peu de charme.

Aussitôt, les Phantomhive et les Spears éclatèrent d'un grand rire.


End file.
